Curious Worlds
by Hopeless Alchemist
Summary: "You know how curiousity killed the cat? Well here I am. The foolish cat." Toni's curiousity gets her into trouble. This time she listens to a voice from her dream. She ends up falling through the portal and crashes into the Elric brother's hotel room. How's this street girl going to adjust to life on a different world? Combo of FMAO & B. On indefinite hiatus
1. Curious Beginnings

_Chapter 1: Curious Beginnings_

^•-•^

You know how curiosity killed the cat?

Well here I am. The foolish cat. So to speak seeing as I'm human.

I had taken a trip from the home and now I was in an old abandoned building. It reminded me of a haunted house. Never realized how many creepy spot there were outside of my city.

I was on the third floor and I was getting nervous. The floorboards creaked with every step I took. Ther was dust and cobwebs on everything, and it seemed as if no one had been here for years. When the creaking stopped, my footsteps were the only sounds I could hear. As I walked down the hallway, my mind was focused on one thing; the gate.

Those words were spoken to me in a dream. It was dark except I could see one thing; a giant eye. It creeped me out but it seemed to be controlling my mind. It ordered me to come here. A dark figure came out and said. "_It seems like things are going to get interesting from here on."_

I didn't know what he was talking about. However, I'd never turn down an adventure. It normally got me in trouble with the cops, but hey! At least I had fun until the caretaker yelled at me.

I turned at a corner and noticed a red glow at the end of the hall. My black eyes grew wide at the sight.

"_Come closer," _a voice beckoned. I'd heard it before. The voice was coming from behind a closed door. I stepped forward and gripped the door knob. I pushed forward and my jaw dropped. s

The floor was glowing red and there were weird black lines all in a circle.

"What is this?" I thought out loud.

"_An opportunity for a change. You want it don't you? Maybe even need. Come closer young one." _

I hesitated before going forward. I instantly regretted moving.

It felt as if my life was being sucked out of me. I screamed as if it would help me. The world I knew began to fade away, all the while a voice laughing at me.

"_Ahahaha! Have fun on the other side of the gate little girl!" He laughed the whole way down. _

•

Like Alice in Wonderland I fell down a rabbit hole. Though it wasn't a hole, it was emptiness and space.

I don't know when I finally got used to it. I eventually gave up and let it swallow me.

Shooting pain traveled up my spine. I hit something hard and poke-y when I landed.

"Ow," I groaned. It took a while for my body to get used to everything. I sat up and glanced around.

It was dark but I could tell I was in a room with two beds and a couch. I'd landed on a coffee table and it was smashed to pieces. A piece of wood was nicking my skin and causing my side to bleed.

"Ah, damn it. Where the hell did I end up?" I though out loud.

I shoved some wood aside and a pushed myself up. A light suddenly came on and I shielded my eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" a scrawny blonde kid yelled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him before kicking pieces of wood out of my way. "Who's asking? Also, don't yell at me. I'm already half-deaf in one ear."

"I'm Edward Elric. Now who are you?" he demanded.

I glared at him as I spoke. "Toni. I don't have a last name."

He glared back. "Okay. How the hell did you get in here? The door was locked and you didn't fall through the ceiling."

I looked up above where I'd landed. I shrugged and looked back at him. "I don't know. One minute this creepy voice is talking, the next thing I know this bright red light comes out of no where. Now poof! I'm talking to you just moments after I broke a table with my back." I ran a hand through my black pixie hair and sighed. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "Do you have any band-aids? I got cut."

I didn't bother to wait for an answer. I twisted my back and pulled at the ends of my black hoodie and tank top. I tried to look at the cut while the poor guy was trying not to look at my exposed backside.

Pain shot up my side when I moved the shirt. I winced. There was a piece of wood stuck in my side. It had torn through my shirt as well. I turned my head away.

"The bathroom is over there," Edward said as he pointed to a door.

"Thanks," I said. I hurried to the bathroom and closed the door.

I lifted my shirt back up and looked in the mirror. Slowly, I pulled on the wood, careful to not leave any little bits.

Blood came rushing up once it was gone. I almost immediately took a washcloth and pressed it to the wound.

I came out of the bathroom with the cloth pressed to me. It was beginning to bleed a lot. I pressed hard and inhaled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. "I've suffered worse. This is just a little cut compared to some of the crap I've dealt with."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "Geez. How much trouble do you get in?"

"A lot," I said simply. "I once got hurt so bad I had to be hospitalized. It was a stupid fight." I sighed and pushed my pixie hair back. "This guy punched me and I got pushed into traffic. Got hit by a car. I've sworn to not fight. My caretaker got so pissed, it was almost funny."

I could have gone on and on, but the pain in my side was making me drowsy.

I lied down lengthways on the couch and used my arm as a pillow. My eyes got droopy and my whole body seemed to shut down.


	2. Curious People

_Chapter 2: Curious People_

°•_•°

Ed raised an eyebrow at Toni. She had to be crazy. She talked crazy, had a weird accent and her clothes looked crazy. What was craziest was the fact she didn't seem to care that a boy was there, she was just going to pull her clothes around.

He glanced at the broken table and sighed. "I'm going to have to fix it, aren't I?" he asked no one. Ed clapped his hands and hit the pieces. They morphed themselves back into a table.

Al had gone out to say hi to Winry, who was in the room down the hall. Ed began to think about how he would explain Toni's being in the room. He wasn't going to kick her out while she was asleep and hurt. He wasn't that heartless. He would have Mustang do something about her in the morning.

One thing had interested him; the fact that she had dropped in from who knows where. He would have to ask her when she woke up.

Ed looked at a clock and sighed. It was close midnight. It was too late to bother with anything more.

^•-•^

The nightmares came back. I never saw anything. It was more or less just feelings, emotional and physical.

I felt freezing cold and burning hot. I felt unbearable sadness. It felt as if I was trapped somewhere, like I was stuck in a box. I felt loneliness. When all of it ended, a voice would say "Never again," yet another thing I wouldn't understand. The nightmare would fade to black and I would fall into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning utterly confused. I wasn't in my room at the home. Miranda, another girl at the home, wasn't banging on the doors to wake everyone up. I wasn't getting up to throw a pillow at her. It was weird.

I sat up on the couch and glanced around. I saw a suit of armor I hadn't seen before sitting in a corner of the room. Ed was asleep on one of the beds. I smiled to myself, thinking about how peaceful he seemed.

I moved my legs off the couch and stood up. I yawned pretty loudly and stretched my arms.

"Good morning," I heard a high pitched voice say.

My body went stiff and I slowly turned my head toward the armor. "Uh, is there a person in there?"

The head moved and I squeaked. He got up and I ended craning my neck to look him in the eyes. "Yeah, my name is Alphonse Elric. I'm Ed's brother."

"Oh okay," I said. I decided to ignore the fact he was wearing armor. The city was filled with freaks and odd balls. I gained plenty of stares after I got my pixie cut, so I knew how it felt. "I'm Toni, and I never got a last name." I held my hand out to him. It was a thing I did and I doubted too many kids my age would bother shaking hands.

I was surprised when Alphy shook my hand like it was perfectly normal. I pulled it away and smiled to myself.

My stomach growled and I huffed. I hadn't eaten in a day. I forgot to do my chores, so the caretaker took my food privileges away for a while. 'Need food,' I thought to myself. I glanced around but I didn't see a kitchen of any kind.

I heard a creaking noise and my head turned toward the sound. It was Ed. He was beginning to wake up and I was feeling evil.

I stepped over to his bed and crouched down so he wouldn't be able to see me. I slowly brought my head up so that my eyes were just above the mattress.

"Um Toni..." Alphy started.

I shushed him and looked back to Ed.

He was half awake. I could tell by the sound of his breathing. When his eyes started to open I ducked down. I heard a yawn and the mattress creaked. He was sitting up by now and I smiled.

"Uh..." Alphy said.

"Hm?" Ed grunted.

This was my chance.

I shot up off the ground and surprised him. "BOO!" I shouted in his face. He screamed and fell to the other side of the bed. He made a loud thump when he hit the ground.

I burst into laughter and hugged my chest. "Hahahahaha! That was too easy!" I continued laughing.

Ed came around to my side of the bed and glared down at me. He was pissed. Anyone could tell. His expression was priceless.

My laughter died down but I kept on smiling.

"Why?" he asked. He kept glaring. I hadn't noticed his arm or leg yet. I was too busy looking at his face. His hair wasn't up anymore and Ed looked a bit like a girl.

"Obviously, because I could. It's that simple," I said. I got off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. I now saw that his arm and leg were made of metal.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his hand in fascination. "What the fudge is this thing? Last I heard technology like this thing is at least another few years away!"

Ed looked at me odd. "Huh? Have you never seen auto mail before?"

I gave him a question mark face. "Auto what? I've never even heard of it before."

He continued to look at me while my nerd side kicked in. I pulled on his arm and rubbed my fingers over his hand. I poked around at it, wanting to rip it apart and figure out what kind of micro-chips powered this thing. It had gaps so he couldn't be able to get it wet.

"Can I take it apart?" I asked as I bent down to look at his leg.

He backed up and looked at me like I was asking to cut his head off. "No! Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"I'll put it back together! I promise! I've taken apart a computer and put it back together." I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"What's a computer?" he asked, completely serious.

I gave him a question mark face again. "Seriously? What year are you living in?"

"1914," he said, again completely serious. (A/N: that is right, yes?)

My jaw fell open. "What do you mean? Last I looked at my calendar it was 2012."

"2012? Are you insane?" Ed went to the coffee table and picked up a newspaper.

I grabbed it from him and read the date. 1914.

The newspaper slipped from my hands, my fingers losing the ability to grip.

"How?" I whispered. "How is it possible?"

A numb feeling spread throughout my body. I turned my head back at Ed. He looked somewhat concerned.

"What state am I in?" I asked. "This doesn't look anything like New York to me. Hell, I doubt I'm even in America anymore." I only assumed I was in the country because we were speaking the same language.

"Well I've never heard of a place called America. This is Amestris."

The numb feeling reached my throat and I couldn't make words come out. I swallowed and it helped. "Great. I've been shipped out of the only home I've ever known and I'm stuck here, wherever here is."

I put my face in my hands and breathed deeply. How was it possible? Just a few moments ago I was having fun. Now I realized I may never be able to get home.

Miranda, Jay, Kelly, and even Cara. I'll never see them again. I'll never see Jonah again either, and I could forget about school.

My breaths got shaky. I looked up at them. I couldn't tell if they thought I was insane or if they were actually caring.

I ignored their presence for a few moments and grabbed the pillow behind me. I wrapped my arms around it and buried my face into the soft fluffiness. I cried. It had been a while since I had really cried. It was a while back when I first started high school. There was this bully who was a senior and she picked on me constantly. I came home crying one day.

The next time I saw her I punched her and broke her nose. I got suspended for a while, but it was worth it.

This was entirely different though. I was officially trapped and there was nowhere else for me to go.

°•_•°

Ed watched as Toni cried into his pillow, her body shaking with every breath.

He didn't know what to do. If she was telling the truth, then she really was from a different year and place. America. It sounded like Amestris, but then she said New York. Ed had never heard of a place like that.

"Uh, Toni," Ed said. Toni looked up at him. Her face had turned pink from crying.

"Yeah?" she asked, still hugging the pillow.

"Where did you say you were from?"

She sniffed before answering. "It's not like it'll help but New York City, New York. As I mentioned it's in America. New York is one of its fifty states. I've lived there all my life but I don't have a New York accent. My friends make fun of me for it." She was smiling now.

Ed was even more confused. Toni had all these facts that made it her story seem true. Even if she was crazy, she really believed everything.

^•-•^

'I've gone insane. That's the only way I can explain all of this. I tripped in that building, hit my head and now here I am, hallucinating.'

I heard Alphy's helmet creek and I looked up at him.

"Toni. What do you remember before you came here?" he asked.

I moved the pillow to the side and looked back at him. "I was in this creepy old building. There was this one room and on the floor was a red glowing circle. There were weird designs inside the circle and this creepy voice told me to move into the circle. It felt like I was in a vacuum, I could barely breathe. Everything went black and the same voice said, 'Have fun on the other side of the gate.'" I stopped and looked at them. "Do either of you have any idea what that could mean?"

Ed's body seemed to go stiff.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you remember seeing anything after he said that?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Alphy's head turned toward his brother.

"No, nothing," I said, frazzled by his reaction.

He sighed. "Damn," he said under his breath.

"Why did you ask?" I questioned.

They froze. Ed gave me a fake smile and said, "Oh no reason."

I narrowed my eyes at them but went on with the story. "After the voice told me that, all I saw was darkness and then I came crashing. I fell on the coffee table over there and cut myself." I pointed at the coffee table pieces that were on the floor. My jaw dropped when I saw a coffee table instead of broken wood bits.

"How is it fixed?" I exclaimed. "I know I broke that thing! I have the cut to prove it!" I pulled up my shirt and showed them the still exposed gash in my side. If I made a wrong move it would open up again and the pain would be worse.

I laughed mentally at the sight of Ed and Alphy's faces, or at least Ed's. His face flushed.

I pulled my shirt down and stared at the table. "How did you do it?" I asked.

"It's alchemy," Ed said simply, the flush still on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hm? I thought alchemy was just chemistry with a fancy name."

"Chemistry is a part of it, but it's more than that," Alphy explained. "Alchemy is also the process of deconstructing and reconstructing. You need to understand the laws to preform it."

My head could have been a question mark by the time he's said all of this. "Sorry Alphy, but I'm entirely confused."

He was confused at the name Alphy, but shook it off and continued. "Okay. How about I show you?"

He pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a circle on the ground. He then drew lines inside the circle. It reminded me of the creepy room.

He crouched down and touched his hands to the edges of the circle. A blue light began to shine. My eyes grew wide as the wood floor shifted shapes and a stopped when it formed a cat.

"That is so cool! I've never heard of alchemy being used like this!" I jumped off of the bed and grabbed the little wooden cat. It was so cute! I stuck my face next to his helmet and exclaimed, "Can you guys teach me?" I looked over at Ed. He still looked like a girl.

"Um. Maybe, but we have other things to do," he said.

I frowned. "Like what? Unless you have schoolwork you guys are both just teens like me, right?"

Ed sighed. "It's complicated but I guess we'll have to explain."


	3. Curious Wants

_Chapter 3: Curious Wants_

^•-•^

There was a knock on door and my eyes automatically moved to it.

The knob turned and a girl my age came in. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a white tank top. She had blue eyes and blonde hair.

Of course the first thing she noticed was another girl in the room.

"Uh. Who is this?" she asked.

I moved over to her and gave her a smile. I held out my hand. "Hi. You must be Ed's girlfriend. I knew that he had one given the way he barely ever glanced at me."

This girl's reaction was almost as hilarious as Ed's when I scared him. She couldn't decide if she hated me or was embarrassed by me.

She was spazzy as she talked, going from me to Ed. "What are you talking about? We're just friends. And why are you in their room? Why is she here, guys? What's going on here?"

I sighed. "To answer your question I'm here because some guy dumped tricked me. I fell from the sky, broke a table, and then crashed on their couch." I pointed at the armored guy. "I just met Alphy a while ago. He was going to teach me alchemy and Ed was going to explain something to me."

She made a question mark face. "Alphy?"

"Yeah. That's what I've decided to call him because Alphonse is a mouthful." I turned to him. "Sorry. No offense but it is kind of long."

"Wait," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just say that you fell out of the sky?"

I paused to think. "Yeah. I fell on that coffee table. Smashed it to pieces and got stabbed in the side. Hurts like hell." Instead of pulling up my shirt, I showed her the massive hole in my shirt. "Do you have a sewing needle and thread?" I pulled my hoodie around me and zipped up part way. (A/N: Fun fact- the zipper was invented in 1913, but wasn't used for clothes until the 1930s.)

She was still trying to figure me out when she answered. "Sorry, I don't."

×•_•×

One of the first things Winry noticed about this girl was that once she started talking, she would keep talking.

"Aw," she said. "Hate to be a bother, but do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

Winry hesitated, wondering if this girl was insane or not. "Yeah, sure. I'll get it to you later."

The girl smiled. "Thanks. I'm Toni. What's your name?"

Winry was still wondering as she answered. "I'm Winry Rockbell."

Toni nodded, and then turned to Ed. "So. You were about to say?"

°•_•°

Ed looked at her. 'Why am I doing this?' he thought.

"You asked us why we don't go to school. The answer is because we don't have to go to school."

Toni stared straight ahead as she thought about something. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, startling everyone. "I remember reading about how kids didn't go to school for very long! You guys only had to go until you were twelve, right? Or is your world different?"

Winry was confused again. "Our world?"

Toni turned to her. "Yeah." She turned back towards Ed and Al. "Anyway, after you left school you had to get a job. So what are your jobs?"

"Winry is an auto mail mechanic and I work for the military," Ed said.

Toni's eyes lit up at the word auto mail. She jumped around to Winry.

"Does that mean you made those? It's incredible! I'd never heard of or seen auto mail before today! Can I please take it apart!"

^•-•^

I jumped up and down like a kid in a candy shop. "Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Winry smiled at my reaction to her auto mail and Ed began screaming. "I will not let you take my leg apart!"

I turned around and got on my knees. I put my hands together and pleaded. "Oh please! I swear it'll look exactly the same when I put it together. I've ripped apart my old boyfriend's car and put it back together! Come on. Please?"

"No," he said firmly.

I felt a dark cloud hang over me as my spirits were crushed. "It doesn't have to be the leg," I mumbled. "Arms work too you know."

"Arm or leg I'm not letting you take either of them apart!" I could tell he was annoyed by now.

Something hit me. "Wait. If you're in the military and I'm an illegal alien..." I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please don't send me away!" I grabbed his auto mail leg and begged.

"Get off of me and we're all good," he said.

I released and jumped up off of the ground. "Thank you so much."

I turned back to Winry. "So since you're the mechanic, could I take it apart if you help me put it together again?"

"Sorry but no," she said simply.

My spirits were crushed again.

"But if you really want to take something apart, I could bring a model to you. It would have all the mechanics inside, but no one would need it."

My eyes lit up at the offer. "Yes! I would love that! Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around her in a hug then let go.

My stomach growled again. "Ugh. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten for about two days now."

"Why?" Alphy asked.

I sighed. "I didn't do the chores my caretaker ordered me to do, so she wouldn't let me eat."

"Caretaker? So you don't have parents?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Never had them. As far as I know I've lived in that home my whole life. DNA tests don't help. They've done it, but there are no records of anybody I could be related to."

"Aw," he said.

"Don't pity me. I'd always had Jonah, but now I'm in some weird dimension that's like mine, but nearly a hundred years in the past. I'm fine because now I have a new adventure. I've already decided I'm going to find out how to get back. Once I get food." I'd said this because my stomach growled again.


	4. Curious Situations

_Chapter 4: Curious Situations_

^•-•^

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the atmosphere that made the air hard to breathe. No one would say anything and I doubted they would what with my being here.

I excused myself from the room and sat down against a wall in the hallway. I stared at the door, my eyes narrowed. I could hear voices in there and I began wondering what they were saying.

I brought my legs up to my chest to keep them from getting in anyone's way. I winced as the pain in my side came back.

I rested my head on my knees and sighed. With nothing else to do I began humming one of my favorite songs. I started to sing softly when I got to the chorus.

_"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am...__**" (A/N: Bonus points if you can guess what song she's singing before it comes up later!)**_

I stopped singing when I felt the floor shake. My eyes went wide at the sight of a gigantic man in a blue uniform coming down the hallway.

I shrank away against the wall and continued to stare at the sight. I doubted that there was anyone back on my Earth that big.

He went up to Ed and Alphy's door and barged in. My eyes grew wider and I moved over to the other wall to find out what was going on.

I heard all three of them begin to scream at the sight of him.

I poked my head around the doorway just as the man began yelling about Ed's arm being busted.

I raised an eyebrow at the situation.

"And you Alphonse!" he boomed. "You're body would stand out too much. You'll have to stay here."

'Huh?' I thought. 'He could always take off the armor. And who would stand more than this giant?'

I watched as the large man dragged Ed out of the room and down the hall. I waved good-bye to Ed.

When he was gone I poked my head back in. "Hey you guys!" I called. They both looked over at me. "What the hell just happened there? And what did that big guy mean about your body?"

Winry and Alphy looked at each other and then back at me, uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

I moved so that I was now in the room. I folded my arms across my chest show I wasn't going anywhere.

[•_•]

Al didn't know what to do. Toni, if she was sane, hadn't even heard about alchemy before earlier. He would never be able to explain his situation to her.

Winry came to his rescue. "Hey Toni. You wanted to borrow a shirt right?"

Toni glared at the two of them but loosened slightly. "Yeah."

"How about we go to my room and get you changed," she offered.

Toni sighed and nodded. "Sure."

Winry got up and the two of them went to her room.

×•_•×

Winry looked through her suitcase for a shirt. Toni sat on her bed comfortably.

She pulled out one of her white tops and offered it.

Toni unzipped her jacket and took the shirt. When she pulled off her torn up black shirt, leaving her in only a tan bra, Winry saw a few dozen scars scattered on her torso. There were some on her stomach and there were a few running up her sides. She saw the fresh wound that must have come from the table.

Toni noticed her staring.

^•-•^

I looked down at my torso and sighed.

Winry's face flushed slightly and she looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

I put the white shirt on. It was a bit uncomfortable. We were about the same height but my bust was slightly bigger than hers. "It's fine. These are basically just proof of my existence. I've left blood all over the city I grew up in." When I said that, I was reminded of the next verse in the song; _yeah you bleed just to know you're alive. Maybe I said it because the song was still in my head._

"Sounds like you've had a rough life." She sat beside me.

I shrugged and pulled my hoodie back on. "I don't think so. I've seen people who live off the streets, struggling to survive. I've been in about a hundred fights and a car accident, but they've had it a hell of a lot worse. Emphasis on the hell part."

We were quiet for a moment.

Winry broke that silence. "So, did you really come from a different world?"

I shrugged. "Unless this is dream, but I doubt it seeing as this wound still hurts like hell."

"And you never had a family?"

"Nope." I looked at my hands, which also had some scars on them. "I had a couple friends at the home. I also had a boyfriend. He's almost a year older than me." I smiled to myself and clenched my fists.

A sad smile appeared on Winry's face. "Let's go back. Al's probably lonely."

I smiled back at her. "Okay."

We walked out the door and started down the hall.

I decided that I liked Winry. I still knew nothing about her but I figured I'd eventually find out.

Later that day, we were all sitting in comfortable silence when a guy who looked like Jonah came in through the window.

My eyes grew wide again. I pointed a finger at the guy before he could get a word in. "Who the hell are you!?" I exclaimed, this being all my mind could process at the moment.

"You guys got another girl?" he said. His voice sounded a little bit like Jonah's as well.

I lowered my hand and glared. "Don't ignore me," I growled. "I said who are you?"

"My name is Ling Yao. I'm one of the sons of the emperor of Xing." The perky-ness in his tone was annoying me, but the conversation had started to confuse me.

"Where the hell is Xing?" I asked, looking at Alphy and Winry.

"There's a desert in the east," Alphy explained. "On the other side of it is Xing."

I nodded, getting it now. "So if you're the emperor's son that would make you a prince, right?" I asked.

"Yup." I can't explain how, but he smiled in a way that also annoyed me.

"If you're some high and mighty prince then what the hell are you doing over here?"

He sighed. "I'm trying to find the Philosopher's Stone to become immortal."

I cocked my head to the side. "Philosopher's Stone? That reminds me of the British version of Harry Potter."

I heard Alphy sigh in exasperation. I looked over at him as he spoke. "The Philosopher's Stone can give an alchemist amazing power. You can go past the laws and do amazing things."

"And immortality is one of those things?"

'Haha. Even more like Harry Potter now. This world's is weird.'

His metal head moved in a nod.

"So why did you come through the window?" I said, looking over to Ling.

"I have something to tell Ed and Al."

I huffed when that stupid prince didn't answer my question.

He began to talk about some one named Maria Ross and something about meeting in the dessert. My mind went fuzzy and random music started playing in my head.

The name reminded me of the one I'd seen on the newspaper. While they talked I moved over to the couch and the coffee table. The paper was sitting right there. I picked it up and unfolded it. I smiled at the fact it was in English.

"I was told that you would tell me about how you got your body," I heard Ling say. It was obviously towards Alphy.

My ears practically perked up when they started talking. I got up and walked over to them.

"What do you mean his body? He's just wearing armor. I've seen stranger than that," I said.

Winry and Alphy looked at Ling, somewhat aggravated.

Ling happily informed me of the situation, the whole time that stupid smile stuck to his face.

"He's a soul glued to a suit of armor. He doesn't have to eat and he never gets tired. If I can't get a Philosopher's Stone, then putting my soul into armor seems like the closest thing I'll get to immortal."

My eyes were wide the entire time he spoke. "How is that even possible?" I questioned. "I'm happy to hear that I actually have a soul, but how can you _glue one to something like armor?"_

I heard Alphy sigh as he put his hands on his head and pulled it off. I reeled back some at the sight of the empty armor. He pointed to spot on the back. I got closer to him uneasily and saw another circle, this one red.

"It's my blood seal. The iron in the blood bonds with the metal in the armor," he explained.

I nodded, still creeped out by the fact he didn't have a body.

"How do you see?" I asked, wondering how something with out eyes knew what was going on. "And memories are stored in a part of your brain, so how can you remember anything?"

Alphy put his head back on and I relaxed some. "I guess a soul can remember things as well."

I nodded. It was the best explanation I could get for now. I got the feeling that Ed knew more and could explain it better if I asked.

The three of them said some other things that didn't make much sense to me. I ignored it and let them be. After a while I allowed my head to be filled with other random songs.

I became alert when Alphy suddenly got up and Ling started yelling at him.

"Hm?" I said.

"I'll be right back," he said. Winry looked at him with sad eyes.

"Okay," she said her voice soft. "Be careful."

"I promise," Alphy said.

I stared at him in confusion as he left the room.

^•-•^

Winry could get really depressed I learned this after Alphy left. For the next couple of hours she was stuck in a mild depression. After a while she went outside and sat down on the steps to the building. For a while I stayed away and gave her space. After about ten minutes I decided to leave the room and join her. I wasn't the biggest fan of being alone in a weird place.

"He's all right," she would mumble every few minutes.

I rested my hand against her shoulder. "I know he is. I may not know much of anything about these guys, but I can tell that they're both pretty strong."

For a while we sat there. The dark cloud hanging by Winry was getting to me.

She stared up at me while I stood up.

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed in irritation. My teeth were clenched and my hands were balled up into tight fists. The edges of my nails were digging into my palms.

Winry looked up at me in astonishment. "Toni!?"

I hopped down from the stairs and walked onto the road. I jabbed a finger in her direction. "Why are you so god damn depressed!?"

I don't know how to describe her expression, but her face puckered almost as if she'd bitten into a lemon. It was funny but I was too pissed off to give a shit.

"I've know Ed and Alphy for less than a day but even I can tell they're both to stubborn to die! You've known them for years, haven't you? I get that you care but to completely shut down seems pointless! If anything bad did happen you'd just get even more depressed! That won't help anything, and now you're making me feel like absolute crap! Get over this and cheer up! If you don't I swear I'll pound on you like a drum!"

She stared at me, her mouth half open like she wanted to say something but there were no words. After a couple moments she sighed and looked down.

"You're right. It doesn't help anything and I should know better," she said softly. "It's just that I've known them for forever. I can't help but worry when they go off."

I folded my arms across my chest and walked back over to her. "In this case Ed was technically dragged off wasn't he?"

I got a small laugh out of her with that one. "Yeah. Major Armstrong is like that."

I decided to take this chance to mess with her. I looked her dead in the eyes and stared.

"Tell me the truth. There are two of them, so which is your boyfriend?"

Her face flushed rose red. "Neither of them! They're like brothers to me, and annoying ones at that."

I smiled evilly. "If that's the case why are you blushing?"

She got defensive. "I'm not blushing! You asked me an awkward question!"

"What do you mean awkward?" I demanded. "How was that awkward?"

"Well imagine you had a brother and someone came up and asked if you were dating?"

She made an interesting point but I still didn't see it. "Well I don't have a brother and I don't have anyone close enough to me to be a brother. Bad response, try again."

She made fists and growled at me.

The argument would have gone on but I heard clanging in the distance. I looked around Winry's head and saw Alphy.

My jaw dropped. "What the hell happened to you?"

Winry turned her head around. She got up and ran over to him.

He stepped into the light and I saw more damage. He was covered in burnt spots for some reason and the bottom half of his head was missing.

"I, uh, I'm home," he said.

Winry looked as if she was going to cry. "Moron!" she screamed. "Welcome back!"

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Huh?"

Alphy rubbed the back of his metal head. "Uh, thanks."

Winry sniffled and started laughing. Alphy joined in. He was still rubbing his head when his right arm fell off.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Winry shouted.

"It won't stay on!" Alphy cried out in irritation.

**A/N: Aw. Ed was going to have Mustang do something about Toni. Yay! Armstrong made her stay! I planned that though. I can't have her show up with the military yet. I have plans.**

**So who knows the song previously mentioned? It's actually my favorite song. Kinda convenient how it works here. You don't know, I'll reveal it next chapter.**

**One more thing. Please review!**


End file.
